Captain Kaidoh
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Kaidoh is the new captain and with the support of Momo and their coach, the team is in good hands. This is his first day as Captain. I also wrote a separate yaoi ending to this story, so look for it, if you are interested.


Captain Kaidoh

When Kaidoh becomes captain, along with Momo as vice-captain, they will have to fill the void left behind when the 3rd years retire. This is my solution to that problem.

I adore Kaidoh, he is my favorite. I pair these two but this is a friendship fan fic, so they are only a couple if you want it to be.

ceo

Coach Ryuzaki approached the team with Momo on her left and Kaidoh on her right.

"I want everyone to meet your new Captain, Kaidoh and Vice-Captain Momo."

The team shows their appreciation with cheers and clapping.

"You will find Kaidoh to be a captain with different strengths from Captain Tezuka. But I think he is the best possible captain at this time. As you know, there is several places on the regulars to be filled. After talking things over with Kaidoh and Momo, the three of us agreed the selection matches will be pushed back for one week."

This announcement was met with murmurs of disgruntlement.

"You all will soon understand why it is fortunate to have Kaidoh at this time. Kaidoh's understanding of conditioning and tennis fundamentals is equal to mine. I urge all of you to be obedient and do as he says. Your only answer to his instructions is: "Yes, Captain." If you do this, you will all see significant improvement in only one week's time. Then we will hold the matches on more equal ground then if we held them now. This is for your own benefit, so practice hard. Captain?"

With this coach stepped back and Kaidoh spoke:

"For now on, not just this week, but all the weeks to come, we will begin with thirty laps around the court."

This was met with groans. Before Kaidoh could get angry, Momo stepped forward.

"Now, now, no complaints. If anyone is heard complaining, they will be forced to do the same routine as our Captain. Beginning with a 10k run at dawn."

The team whispered in amazement.

"Dawn?"

"10k before school?"

"That's right, the entire team recognized this man as being in the best physical condition."

Kaidoh blushed slightly at Momo's words and continued:

"When you have finished your laps, I want the first years to meet me at court D. I will check your swings. Second and third years will meet at your assigned courts for practice matches. I will come observe after I've finished with the first years. In the meantime, Momo will be in charge of these groups. Right 30 laps, begin." Said Kaidoh with a firm clap. The second and third years who are used to his ways, immediately started running. The first years, still stunned they would get personal instruction from Viper, lagged behind. However, they didn't want to keep their captain waiting so they sped up.

"Thank you for backing me up." Said Kaidoh to Momo.

"Of course, it what we agreed. Your tennis knowledge is greater than mine. So, give the orders and I'll enforce them."

With that Momo began his run. Kaidoh felt a pat on his shoulder.

"You did very well. With your leadership and Momo's support, we will have a strong team."

"Thank you Coach."

Blushing with pride Kaidoh began his run and quickly caught up with Momo.

After completing the laps, the team set off to their assigned places. Momo organized the matches and Kaidoh met the nervous first years. He began to observe their swing, making corrections as he went. He stopped at one boy. Something was off.

"You there, what is your name."

"Ito sir."

"Are you right or left handed?"

"Um left."

"Idiot, why are you swinging right? Captain Tezuka and Echizen are both left handed. Are you saying lefties are weaker than right-handed people?"

"Um, no sir."

"Fshuuu."

Kaidoh breathed out visibly centering himself. In a calmer voice he says:

"Ito-kun come here and turn away from me."

Ito does so and Kaidoh said:

"Relax your shoulders."

The boy complies.

"Now hold your arm like this."

Kaidoh arranges the boys arm properly then steps back.

"Swing."

Ito does and his eyes widen and he smiles.

"You feel the difference?"

"My swing feels so much stronger."

"Of course. Now who is also left-handed?"

Two more boys come forward and are separated from the others to prevent accidents. Kaidoh continued to instruct the first years. Soon he dismisses them to shag balls.

"Part of your conditioning is to shag balls as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Captain." The first years say in unison.

As Momo approaches Court D he over hears the first years talking.

"At first I was so scared, but after he corrected my form, I felt stronger. Captain Kaidoh is amazing." Said Ito.

The other first year's made similar comments. They concluded Kaidoh is scary but brilliant.

"That guy will have all of the first year's worshiping him in no time." Momo whispered to himself. Momo thoughts were interrupted by Kaidoh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Arai-kun is struggling with his serve, but I can't spot the problem."

"I see."

The two walked over to the court where Arai was practicing with Ikeda, it was clear his serve lacked power. Kaidoh noticed a problem with his stance. Something Momo missed because he was focused on the swing.

"Do you feel more stable?"

"Yes, thank you Captain."

"Now serve."

A serve boomed across the court and he aced. The others clamored for assistance and soon morning practice came to an end.

Afternoon practice ended with more practice matches with the second and third years and the first years shagging balls. The boys continued to ask the captain to observe them and correct their form. After practice ended Kaidoh said:

"I saw an improvement in the afternoon from just this morning. Good work everyone. Dismissed." Said Kaidoh with a pleased look on his face. The team glowed with happiness at the praise and went home happy. They were all amazed by the technical knowledge of their captain.

"It seems the team has a new idol to worship." Thought Coach Ryuzaki as she walked back to her office.

"I'm glad I tested their knowledge before selection of the captain. It would have been a more difficult if I've hadn't. They are equal in strength on the court. I see now, Momo would have been too friendly and lack his air of command. He is better as Kaidoh's support. Momo was reluctant to give in but Kaidoh's knowledge of tennis overwhelmed him."

Coach shielded her eyes from her sparkling clean desk.

"Also look at my desk. It hasn't been this clean since I arrived. I hadn't realized he was a perfectionist. I certainly made the right choice. We have a real chance at going to nationals again."

Meanwhile, Momo and Kaidoh were walking home.

"Ugh, I never talked so much in my life." Said Kaidoh as he rubbed his jaw.

"You'll get used to it."

"I didn't get to play even one game."

"You're too popular. You won them all over in one day."

As always Kaidoh blushed at the compliments.

"Still, I'm too restless." Kaidoh sighed.

"How about a match? I know of a court nearby that is pretty isolated."

"Alright, you're on."

"Loser buys dinner."

"Deal."

The boys took off to play as the sun sets.

ceo

I don't claim to be knowledgeable about Tenipuri or tennis, so if I made any major mistakes feel free to leave a review. Otherwise, just consider it writer's privilege.

I wrote a separate yaoi ending to this story with a higher rating, for anyone who is interested.

Please review.


End file.
